Dancing
by Min Daae
Summary: ONESHOT. Tuon likes to dance. Mat does some teaching. They are generally cute. Fluff fun. Songficesque  Jason Mraz's Bella Luna. R&R gets you cookies and stuff.


_A/N: I wubs them. So much. Soooo much. Anyway. Happiness. Lines from Jason Mraz's Bella Luna….don't own anything 'cept the fluffyness. Best read while eating marshmallows. I dunno if they have Jason Mraz in Randland, but for my purposes, they do._

Mat was watching Tuon dance.

It looked like no dance he had ever seen – more like to those in his old memories, but still dissimilar. It flowed – moved across the floor with certain grace. He had never seen a woman move with such confident poise and beauty. She was beautiful, he knew – large dark eyes, slender waist, full lips.

She flashed him a smile when she notice him watching, a smile that took his breath away. Her dancing paused and she swept over to him, pulling him up. "Dance with me, Toy," she said. Her voice was laughing, but it was still a command.

_Mystery the moon  
A hole in the sky  
A supernatural nightlight  
So full but often right_

The music echoed through his ears from the end of the room, a tune on the edge of memory. Tuon began the steps of a dance he remembered, and he followed her movements, twirling her around and into his arms, so close. So exhilaratingly close. He bent his head to kiss her, but she spun away tantalizingly, flowing across the room with steps so quick that he had to dance quickly just to keep up. Her eyes were locked on his, daring him to fall behind. He gritted his teeth and kept dancing.

_A pair of eyes a closing one  
A chosen child in golden sun  
A marble dog that chases cars  
To farthest reaches of the beach and far beyond into the swimming sea of stars_

He traced the line of her chin as she spun in again, a light caress, and she leaned back into him, but as quickly as he reached to hold her, she was gone again, a light that flitted away as soon as you reached to hold it in your hand. The pace was almost a waltz, but with a note that was almost sensual, almost daring, and the smile that she gave him was smoky eyed, asking him to try and catch her. He followed with a sigh, spinning and whirling across the dance floor. She pulled away from his hand, flowing across the room with the music. He watched her go with a sigh.

_You are an illuminating anchor  
Of leagues to infinite number  
Of crashing waves and breaking thunder  
Tiding the ebb and flows of hunger  
You're dancing naked there for me  
You expose all memory  
You make the most of boundary_

Tuon's steps moved faster, closer, quick little beats that brought her across the floor, back to him. She spun around him, her hand catching his medallion and drawing him close enough to touch her face with his, then pushing him back again, laughing now. Laughing silently. He kept his feet and continued dancing, knowing that she was toying with him. Knowing, and hating it. Realizing that he knew the words to the song, he sang. He sang, and Tuon froze, staring at him with wide eyes.

_You're the ghost of royalty imposing love  
You are the queen and king combining everything  
Intertwining like a ring around the finger, of a girl  
I'm just a singer, you're the world  
All I can bring you  
Is the language of a lover  
Bella luna, my beautiful beautiful moon  
_

He moved closer, drawing her into his arms and rocking her back and forth with the music, holding her at last. She fluttered at first, a captured bird, but she relaxed, and her eyes were smiling. She flowed with the music, as graceful as before. He smiled at her. "Like this," he said at last, changing the dance to one that might have been danced on the Green in Emond's Field. Cross steps forward, and back. Sideways and forward. She picked up on the movements quickly, and then adapted, swaying in a way that Two River's women never had. He twirled her in close when the dance brought them to touch, and kissed her. He heard a gasp of breath escape her lips, and he almost smiled. When he released her, she collapsed against his chest, and she was not smiling anymore. But her eyes danced with a peculiar light that he had not seen before. "I love you, he murmured, and she smiled again.

"I know," she whispered. She slipped her hand into his and pulled him from the hall, that dancing light never leaving her eyes. He smiled, just slightly, and let himself be led, hardly listening to the music echoing behind them, trailing off into silence as they retreated from it.

_  
Bella please  
Bella you beautiful luna  
Oh bella do what you do  
Bella luna  
My beautiful beautiful moon  
How you swoon me like no other…_


End file.
